Everyone Needs To Eat
by McFlyDN
Summary: Ce concert, cette rencontre, ce baiser : tout était invraisemblable, fantastique, improbable, inimaginable. McFly DJ/OC & TF/OC


**Cette fics est un cadeau pour mon amour de Cousine :)**

**_Bon rétablissement M. !_  
**

Ne **PAS** la prendre au sérieux._ McFly, DJ/OC_

* * *

Moi, Marie Lucas, 17 ans et demi, va enfin voir son rêve se réaliser. Aller voir **McFly** en concert à Londres. Quel bonheur ! J'ai du acheter les places sur Ebay, ce qui m'est revenu deux fois plus cher ; mais je ne regrette rien ! Demain matin, je pars pour L'Angleterre avec ma sœur, Axelle. Si elle n'avait pas eu 19 ans cette année je n'aurais sûrement pas eu le droit d'y aller… Merci mon dieu. Nous avons prévu de rester là bas une petite semaine. Je prépare mes affaires pour demain : beau, sexy et pratique sont les trois mots d'ordre. Parce qu'une robe courte c'est sexy, mais pas du tout pratique pour un concert où les filles se tapent presque dessus pour approcher leurs idoles.

Je me conterais donc d'un débardeur, d'un gilet sans manche et d'un short. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes en été ! Et pour les chaussures… Des converses suffiront. Les miennes ont vraiment tout subi ! Randonnée, mer, boue, rochers, et la plupart des cours d'EPS. Pourtant elles tiennent… C'est encore un mystère de la nature ! Bref, tout est prêt, enfin j'espère.

Sac à dos, _check_. Vêtements, _check_. Lisseur,_ check_. Brosse etc, etc… _Check_ !

_Parfait !_

Ah, voilà ma sœur adorée ! Ça aurait pu être ironique, mais cette fois ci je le pense vraiment ! Ce qui n'arrive pas tous les jours vu son caractère… Elle est grande, dotée de fines jambes, de grands yeux bleus et d'une chevelure brune à couper le souffle. En un mot, elle est sublime. Quand elle me tient compagnie je me sens légèrement défavorisée. Je suis loin d'être affreuse, mais je ne me considère pas non plus comme une sex symbole. Je suis blonde, ai les mêmes yeux que ma sœur, et fait une tête de moins qu'elle. Les gens me disent _mignonne_. C'est une question de goût.

« **Axelle **: Marie, tu as préparé tes affaires ? demanda t elle

**Moi** : Ouiii ! Et j'ai les tickets !

**Axelle** : Bin heureusement, sinon on aurait l'air connes arrivées là bas !

**Moi **: Et toi, c'est prêt ? Dis je en ignorant sa remarque

**Axelle **: Ouais… Mais si papa et maman l'apprenne on va se faire tuer.

**Moi :** On a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais ! »

Laissez moi vous expliquer : c'est notre grand-mère qui nous garde. Nos parents étant partis pour l'île Maurice à deux. Tout ça parce que ça revenait trop cher de partir à quatre ! Et nous avons réussi à convaincre notre gentille grand-mère de nous laisser aller au concert ! Bien sûr, nous avons du mentir quelque fois… Par exemple quand nous avons dit que nos parents étaient d'accord et que le téléphone ne marchait plus. En vérité, mon père et ma mère n'en savent rien et j'ai juste enlevé la batterie de tous les téléphones présents chez nous.

C'était notre seule chance ! Oui, notre seule chance de voir Danny, Dougie, Tom et Harry ! Et cette fois, ma sœur et moi avons décidé de prendre les choses en main. Quitte à se faire priver de sortie jusqu'à la fin de nos jours !

«**Axelle** : Bon, il faut se coucher ! Demain on part à la première heure !

**Moi** : Mais… Je ne suis pas fatiguée !

**Axelle** : DORS !

**Moi** : Oui ! »

J'ai intérêt à lui obéir… Même si je n'arrive pas à dormir cette nuit là. Ma tête est remplie de Transylvania, de That girl, de Five colours in her hair ! Je ne connaît pas les paroles sur le bout des doigts, ok. Mais quand j'écoute leurs chansons, je ne pense plus à rien.

* * *

Quand j'avais enfin réussi à m'assoupir, mon réveil sonna : _4 h 30_ du matin. Génial, même quand j'ai cours je ne me lève pas aussi tôt ! Allez, c'est pour une bonne cause ! Je rentre dans la salle de bain, prend une douche en chantonnant une chanson de McFly. Arrivée devant le miroir je chope mon maquillage et me fait la plus belle possible. Résultat satisfaisant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à déjeuner et hop ! En voiture, direction Paris, puis : Euro Star. Le concert commence vers 17 heures, on a le temps... J'ai tout prévu : arrivées à Londres, Axelle et moi prendrons un sandwich et mangerons devant l'entrée. Nous serons sûres d'avoir des bonnes places comme ça !

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans le train…_

«**Moi** : J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

**Axelle** : Mais t'es une vessie sur pattes ma parole ! Ça fait 5 fois depuis le début !

**Moi **: C'est le stress…

**Axelle** : Oui, mais dépêche toi alors, on est bientôt arrivé.

**Moi **: Il nous reste combien de temps ?

**Axelle** : 10 minutes maxi. Tu auras le temps de faire ta _petite commission_ ?

**Moi **: La ferme ! »

Elle m'énerve ! Je vais la tuer avant le début du concert c'est certain. Je reviens à ma place après m'être « soulagée » si l'on put dire. Et le train freina brusquement. Arrivées, nous sommes arrivées !

«**Moi** : Je prends les sacs, vite ! »

Bagages en main, nous sortons. Magnifique ! St Pancras c'est ça ? C'est la première fois que je viens à Londres, c'est assez excitant. Axelle est déjà venue elle, avec son petit ami. Enfin avec un de ses petits amis. Parce que Madame peut se permettre d'avoir plusieurs copains à la fois, tandis que moi, cela fait 5 ans que je n'en ai pas eu. Elle est peut être plus belle que moi, mais j'ai meilleur caractère. Même si le caractère et l'intelligence n'est pas ce qui intéresse les garçons en premier…

«**Axelle** : Il est quelle heure s'il te plaît ?

**Moi **: Tu n'as qu'à regarder sur la grosse horloge là bas !

**Axelle **: Pfff… 10 h 45. Le temps qu'on sorte et qu'on trouve un taxi il sera 11 h 10 à peu près.

**Moi **: On a le temps de mettre nos affaires à l'hôtel non ?

**Axelle **: Même si ça me racle la gorge de dire ça : Bonne idée !

**Moi :** Na ! »

Je suis sûre d'avoir foncé dans au moins quinze personnes… C'est dur de regarder devant soi quand il y a de magnifiques choses qui nous entourent... Et chacune des personnes bousculées m'a insultée, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre en leur disant : « _Sorry, I'm French and I don't understand _! »

Bref, après un quart d'heure à chercher la sortie, nous voyons enfin la lumière du jour ! Pour ce qui est d'un taxi, nous en trouvons un rapidement. Axelle a le permis, mais elle refuse catégoriquement de rouler à gauche. Et je lui ai interdis également, je tiens à ma vie. Le chauffeur nous conduit jusqu'à notre hôtel et nous fait une remise de 20 %, ma sœur a plus d'un tour de charme dans son sac. Je lève la tête pour regarder la façade de notre logement.

« **Moi **: Dis moi que nous nous sommes trompées, je t'en supplie.

**Axelle** : Il est vrai que la description du livre ne concorde pas totalement à la réalité…

**Moi **: Est-ce que le lierre qui recouvre tout le mur figure dans la description ?

**Axelle** : Ils disent juste « sur la façade se reflète toute la verdure et la flore de ce délicieux pays qu'est l'Angleterre. »

**Moi **: D'accord.

**Axelle** : Dans un sens ils ont raison : c'est _vert_.

**Moi :** Espérons ne pas nous être fait totalement arnaquer, rentrons ! »

Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence. L'intérieur est très mignon ! Par contre la réceptionniste ressemble étrangement à un pitbull.

(Tout en anglais)

« **La réceptionniste **: Vous avez une réservation ?

**Axelle** : Oui, nous avons réservé deux chambres au nom de Lucas.

**La réceptionniste **: Je vois, vos chambres se situent en haut des escaliers à gauche. Voilà les clés. Au revoir »

Ne pas se fier aux apparences hein ? Ça ne marche pas à chaque coup ! Quelle vieille peau ! Nous montons les escaliers et tournons à gauche. Je prends mes clés et me dirige vers ma chambre, laissant Axelle derrière moi. J'ouvre ma porte, et rentre dans mon logis. A mon plus grand étonnement tout est normal : un lit une place, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Tant pis pour la télé, mais ça revenait trop cher. Je balance mon sac et installe mes affaires. Quand mon rangement fut fini, ma sœur et moi nous préparâmes pour cette après midi.

Les minutes défilèrent… Axelle se coiffait et remettait une troisième couche de mascara tandis que moi, mon Ipod à la main, je réécoutais l'album de McFly pour la énième fois. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais !

« **Axelle** : C'est bon, allons y ! »

Encore le taxi ! C'est pratique quand même. Dommage qu'il n'y en est pas beaucoup en France… Cette fois ci le chauffeur nous dépose devant la salle où McFly joue tout à l'heure. Et je souris bêtement sans m'en rendre compte. Axelle et moi partons à la recherche d'une sandwicherie, en vain. Nous achetons finalement un paquet de chips et des sandwiches dans une supérette. Nous nous mettons à courir après être sorties, chaque minute compte ! On peut très bien passer en premier à 13h01 et faire la queue pendant une heure à 13h05. Croyez en mon expérience…

* * *

Heureusement que l'on a couru comme des malades pour arriver dans les premiers ! Il y a déjà 15 filles devant nous. Bah, c'est pas pour ça que l'on n'arrivera pas à se placer devant la scène ! Tout est possible…

_16 heures_. Nous sommes dans les premières, les portes s'ouvrent et des vigiles vérifient nos tickets. Ensuite, c'est la course au premier rang. Gagné ! Premier rang, un peu décalé vers la gauche, mais la vue reste imprenable. On a bien fait d'arriver quelques heures avant… Quel bonheur ! Voir un de mes groupes préférés d'aussi près, c'est le paradis ! Axelle a l'air vraiment heureuse elle aussi. Quand je pense qu'à 18 ans elle fantasme encore sur eux... Je la comprends. Une heure passe, une heure où les furies derrière nous tentent de nous chiper nos places. Pas question de les laisser passer.

_17 heures_. Le noir s'installe dans la salle ce qui calme les filles derrière nous, et quelques temps après, nous entendons une note, les lumières se rallument, et c'est parti pour _One for the radio_ ! Tout le monde crie en même temps : _We don't care_ ! Je commence déjà à transpirer… Les folles derrière nous ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de crier «**_ Dannyyyyy I love youuuuuu !_**! » ce qui fait quelque peu retomber notre bonne humeur. Cependant, grâce à elles, Danny regarde souvent de notre côté, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Le reste concert se déroule comme dans mes rêves. Et à la fin de la soirée, je suis claquée. Nous ressortons, des étoiles plein les yeux et _The last song _en tête.

« **Axelle **: C'était GEANT !

**Moi** : Oui. C'était magique même !

**Axelle** : On va boire un coup ?

**Moi :** Je n'ai pas le droit de boire de l'alcool et tu le sais.

**Axelle** : Profites en tant que les parents ne sont pas là !

**Moi** : L'alcool me donne envie de pisser. Je vais me prendre un coca bien frais !

**Axelle** : Des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment ma sœur… Pour moi ça sera Martini ! »

Il est presque minuit quand nous entrons dans le bar. La déco est plutôt sympa… Et la climatisation marche. Alleluijah ! Je mourais de chaud ! Axelle s'approche du Barman et commande un coca et un martini comme prévu. Je m'installe à une table éloignée, bien au frais, et attends le retour de ma soeur. Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard et me tend mon Coca rempli de glaçon.

« **Moi** : Je revis !

**Axelle** : J'ai parlé avec le barman. Je trouvais ça étrange qu'il n'y ait presque personne, il m'a dit que les gens ne prenaient plus qu'à emporter ces temps ci.

**Moi** : Et ?

**Axelle** : Et il m'a demandé mon numéro de portable ! Même ici j'ai du succès…

**Moi** : Ça ne fait jamais que ton cinquième petit ami.

**Axelle** : Non, troisième ! J'en ai lâché quelques uns.

**Moi** : Et t'as pas honte de dire ça comme ça ?

**Axelle** : Mmmhh non.

**Moi** : ….

(Anglais)

**Serveur** : Mademoiselle ? S'il vous plaît… dit il en posant un cocktail sur la table

**Axelle** : Je n'ai rien commandé, ça doit être une erreur.

**Serveur** : Non non, c'est de la part d'un des jeunes hommes là bas ! »

Nous penchons nos têtes vers la direction indiquée par le serveur, à une table sont installés 4 garçons. Ils sont trop loin pour qu'on les distingue nettement. Un deux nous fait signe de venir. Ma sœur, toujours prête à draguer se lève.

« **Axelle** : Debout Marie !

**Moi** : Quoi ? Tu ne comptes pas y aller tout de même !

**Axelle **: Si. Et tu m'accompagnes.

**Moi **: Non !

**Axelle** : Allez fais pas ta timide…

**Moi** : C*ier ! »

Axelle me tire par le bras jusqu'à leur table. Qu'a-t-elle encore en tête ? Je n'ai jamais dragué de ma vie et je ne me suis jamais faite draguer. Surtout qu'ils ont l'air adultes ! Ces cheveux…Minute… Mais ce sont…

« **Axelle** : _MCFLY_ ? »

* * *

**Ahaha, si seulement c'était réel... *__***


End file.
